


What if We Were Starfish

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gordon being Gordon, Hurt/Comfort, Scott just being the big brother that he is, wee tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gordon needs a little pick-me-up. Scott knows just what to do.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	What if We Were Starfish

"I wanna be a starfish."

Scott looked over the edge of his tablet to find his little brother standing in front of the couch, an open book held out in front of him and shoved towards Scott.

"You want to what?"

"I wanna be a starfish!" The book shook as the little hand holding it waved it closer to Scott.

Scott sighed and put his tablet down as he knew his brother was not leaving him alone now. He took the book out of his brother's hands, and revealed the face of Gordon who was standing behind it.

"Why do you want to be a starfish?" Scott asked him as he looked at the page the book was open on. It was Gordon's book on marine life, and the page that Gordon wanted him to see was, as expected, about starfish.

"Cause it says that starfish can regrow their arms once they're gone." Gordon climbed onto the couch next to Scott and wedged himself next to him. "I wanna do that!"

He waved his arm that had a cast on it after he'd fallen over in the park and fractured his wrist. Scott knew his little brother was getting frustrated at all the things he couldn't do, especially swimming, and it had only been a few days.

Scott searched the page for the part that talked about limb regrowth, and after reading through the paragraph he turned back to Gordon.

"But it says here that it can take months or even years for starfish to grow their limbs back. That'll be healed in a few weeks." Scott pointed at Gordon's injured arm, and Gordon pouted.

"But that's so long!"

"Not as long as if you cut your arm off."

Gordon seemed upset at Scott's honesty, although Scott suspected deep down his brother knew he couldn't actually become a starfish. That didn't stop him from being disappointed, though, and his sad face was almost too much for Scott to handle.

Then, he got an idea.

"Come with me." Scott put the book down and grabbed his brother's hand before he had a chance to question him. He pulled Gordon from the couch and headed towards the garage.

"What are you looking for?" Gordon asked as Scott dug around in one of the boxes.

"Aha!" Scott cheered to himself as he found what he was looking for in the box of leftover party supplies.

Gordon looked confusingly at Scott as Scott went over to him and fastened the gold party hat over his head. Scott then turned to where they kept the craft supplies and pulled out what he needed.

Gordon followed Scott as he made his way back to the living room and put the supplies on the coffee table.

Scott started to cut out large triangles from yellow card, and smaller, red circles from another piece of card.

"Glue these circles onto here." Scott gave the cut-out card and some glue to Gordon, who was eager to help even though he still didn't know what Scott was doing.

Once all of the circles were glued on, Scott took some string and then got Gordon to stand up and hold his arms out.

One by one, the yellow triangles were tied to Gordon's arms and legs. Soon, his brother resembled a little, yellow starfish, complete with the suction cups that Scott had briefly read about in Gordon's book.

"What do you think?" Scott asked him as Gordon looked down at himself, finally understanding what it was that they were making. "You can't regrow any limbs, but-"

Suddenly, there were two of those cardboard covered arms wrapped around Scott's waist.

"Thanks, Scotty!" Gordon looked up at him with a wide grin, his party hat tilting to the side from where he'd knocked it on Scott.

"You're welcome, Gordy."

When Gordon stepped back, the cardboard was already a little bent, but he didn't seem to mind, or even notice as he ran from the room.

"I'm gonna show Alan!"

Scott laughed at his brother's enthusiasm, and was happy that he could make him feel a little better.


End file.
